Story of a Lonely Guy
by Leah-B
Summary: Bella loves living with her Foster Family, the Cullens, until the day Edward appears on the scene. Constantly agressive to everyone, how will his future with the Cullens pan out? And what will become of Bella's happy family?
1. My World

Rolling over, wrapping myself in the heavy duvet on my bed, I slowly opened my eyes to peer out the window. The sun pouring in the room through the curtains made me blink a few times, trying to get my eyes to focus. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, not a cloud in site, which was always a strange site in Forks. I sighed, completely content in that one single moment. Nothing could ruin my high spirits. Or so I thought.

As I sat up, pulling at the lose ponytail and letting my hair fall around my shoulders, I heard a light tap on my bedroom door.

'Yea?' I called out, my voice sounding heavy with sleep. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and watched as my foster Mums head appeared through small gap in the now open door. 'Morning! Family meeting in the kitchen in 15 minutes' she said enthusiastically before her head disappeared back around the doorframe. 'Morning Esme!' I called after her. I sighed and shut my eyes, rubbing my face with my palms. I knew something would ruin my good mood sooner or later. Family meetings always meant one thing, terrible news.

15 minutes later I was sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, watching as Esme moved around organising breakfast. 'Morning Bella!' I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my foster dad, Carlisle, who had just come in from the garden. 'Lovely day!' He grinned and threw his muddy gardening gloves down on the worktop. Esme hissed and threw them lightly back at him. 'Not in the house! There so dirty!' He laughed and through back into the garden. 'So what's so important that I got woken up at 11am on a Saturday morning?' I asked, slightly wary. Esme sighed and took a seat next to me, placing a bowl of chopped up fruit and a large plate of toast infront of me. 'Well Bella, you'll have to wait for everyone to come downstairs' I nodded hesitantly, taking a bite from a chunk of apple.

'Oh for Gods sakes Emmett give it a rest!' I heard Rosalie's voice shout from the top of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and took another few slices of fruit before everyone came and filled their faces. Rosalie then marched her way into the kitchen, her high heels tapping on the marble floor tiles. Emmett stood leaning against the doorframe watching after her, his eyes heavy from sleep and his face pale. 'Good night?' I grinned as he replied with a slow nod and replied 'We wrecked Newtons house' Esme sighed 'One day Emmett, you boys will get us in a ridiculous amount of trouble. And im sure it'll cost us too'

It wasn't that our family couldn't afford any fixture and fitting bills at the Newtons house, but our Foster dad Carlisle was a highly respected member of society, being the best Doctor at the local A&E. So it was always important to try and follow in his good, polite, well-mannered shoes. 'Ah come on Esme. Were only 18 once!' Emmett protested. Rosalie sighed, pouring herself and Emmet mugs of coffee. 'Yes but I am the one who has to spend all weekend listening to you complain about your hangover!' She took the mug over to him. Emmet leaned forward to grab it then fell back against the door frame.

Ever since I'd joined the family I'd learnt the Cullens were of course one of a kind. Yet nobody had ever made a big deal out of the way we live. I'd never heard any of the kids at school whisper 'Don't you think its weird how all the Cullen kids date eachother?' Emmett and Rosalie were infatuated with each other and my other two foster siblings, Jasper and Alice, were also an item. There were only two blood relatives in my family, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Carlisle once told me about their difficult past with an abusive father. 'We couldn't not adopt them. You can speak for yourself about how lovely they are' He had said to me. Of course I agreed, keeping it quiet about how me and Rosalie never did hit it off.'It is infact your own fault. Completely self inflicted!' Carlisle nodded towards Emmett. 'No, actually blame Jasper! He always wants to drink me under the table. And he never manages it!'

'Did someone say my name?' Jasper exclaimed in Emmett's ear as he made his way into the kitchen. Emmett flinched and took a sip of his coffee. I laughed at his reaction and grinned at my favourite foster brother, Jasper. 'Yes. Emmett was just saying how you once again tried to drink him under the table' Jasper laughed. 'I nearly did this time' He said with a proud smile and then carried on 'Its very odd how someone of such a huge stature suffers such bad hangovers, when a weenie guy like me doesn't feel a twinge!' Emmet glared at him. 'Enough' He mumbled and we all fell into silence, Jasper laughing to himself under his breath.

'Morning family!' Alice glided into the room, jumping up to sit next to Jasper on the worktop. A chorus of 'Hello Alice' And 'Mornings' died down into an oddly buzzing silence. I looked at Rosalie, and then at Alice. They both always had a way of looking impecible, even on a lazy Saturday morning. Rosalies long glossy blonde hair lay half way down her back and I could smell her perfum from where I was sat next to her. Alices black shiney hair flicked out evenly in every direction and her makeup perfect on her pixie like facial features. My foster sisters did infact make me feel pretty rubbish about my own appearance. I looked down at my skinny fit black jeans and comfy hoody and sighed. I raised my eyes and looked around at my family, all of us waiting for the news. Rosalie perched next to me at the bar, Emmett still hovering in the doorway and Alice and Jasper sat on the worktop, all 4 sets of eyes on our foster parents. Carlisle leant against the worktop and wrapped his arms around Esmes waist.

'Well guys. We have big news' Everyone sighed loudly 'We get the jist. Spit it out!' Emmett mumbled. Carlisle and Esme grinned. 'We have a new member to our family!'

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Its my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic, I hope its ok.**

**Would really appreciate reviews, thankyou. =]**

**Ps. Ten guesses who the new recruit is! Ha.**


	2. Top of the World

We spent an hour in the kitchen, asking continuous questions about our new brother. His name was Edward; he was 17 years old and wasn't actually living in a care home. He had been taken straight from his home, where his Dad was abusive and violent towards him. His mother had died 2 years previous.

It was planned for him to move in within a week and would be taking the spare room next to mine.

'Ok well we'll go and sort out the spare room' I said, getting a few glares of disapproval from my brothers for dragging them into the cleaning arrangements. We'd all been using the room as a lounge where we spent many nights knocking back shots and messing about on Emmett's xbox. That was always the highlight of having such a large family. My siblings were my best friends.

'That would be very helpful Bella, I have already put spare sheets in the room, could you guys make the bed up while your collecting your things?' Esme asked with a sweet smile, and everyone moaned and made their way out of the kitchen. I smiled at my foster parents and followed after them.

The truth is, I was trying to make it run smoothly by helping out. I'll always remember what it was like when I first moved here. It was new and strange to me. And, because there are a few of them, I was intimidated by my brothers and sisters.

It was also very difficult because the Cullen's are such a close family. I didn't want to intervene because back then I didn't see myself as part of the family. Now, of course, I did. But a small part of me couldn't help but worry that Edwards new arrival would mess everything up.

'Way to go Bella!' Emmett moaned as we climbed the stairs in single file, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 'Still feeling rough?' Jasper asked, laughing to himself again. Emmet replied 'Really fucking rough!'

Jasper flung himself on the double bed and wrapped himself in the duvet. Alice ran after him and landed by his side. As they rolled around and giggled the rest of us started to sort out the room.

'We're going to need bin bags!' Rosalie almost sung and glided out the room. I smiled and grabbed the bed sheets, throwing them at Alice and Jasper. 'I guess you two have volunteered to make up the bed!'

Emmett was on his knees unplugging his xbox and wrapping the wires around the controllers. 'Where are we going to playing rock band now?' He put on a fake 'hurt' voice and pulled a sulky face. I shrugged and replied. 'We could take over the actual living room, Esme and Carlisle cant have a ago at us as they chucked us out of here'

Jasper pushed himself off the bed and straightened out his clothes and hair, before joining the conversation. 'Exactly, and they cant force us all into one of our bedrooms. Not after last time' The three of us laughed, remembering how Rosalie had got so fed up with Alice going through her wardrobe that she physically chucked her out of her bedroom, starting world war 3 in the Cullen house.

Alice sighed loudly and deep 'It wasn't funny. She has nails you know! I think she may have drawn blood as well!' she sulked, pointing at her upper arm. We all laughed again and went back to cleaning.

Rosalie appeared by my side, handing me a bin bag. I turned to the dresser and started piling in used plastic shot glasses, food wrappers and bottles. 'We are really gross…' I mumbled, looking into the bottom of a crisp bag and noticing how the left overs were green and white. 'I think there's something growing in this crisp wrapper!' I exclaimed and Emmett took it from my hand, inspecting it 'Wooow!' he whispered and grinned. I held out the bin bag 'Put it in!'

By the time we finished, the room was spotless. The bed made up perfectly and there was no sign of us ever being there. We shared a few high fives and I watched as everyone scattered back to their own rooms. I was left stood in the room.

Sighing, I took a key from under the small black vase on the bedside table and made my way to the other side of the room. This room and my room had a joining door between them, like a hotel suite. I locked the door and shoved the key in my back pocket, grabbing the bin bag and making my way downstairs.

**Not exactly the most eventful chapter ever written lol, **

**but ive gotta make a run up to Edwards arrival. =]  
**


	3. Friday Night

A week had flown by since we'd cleaned the spare room. Edwards room.

School was its normal drag, the highlight being lunch when I got to see my family.

Carlisle had informed us all that Edward would be arriving Saturday morning, after staying in a safe house away from his Dads reach. And that we were house bound Friday night, as it was rude to welcome our new brother whilst suffering from a hangover. This of course caused all sorts of up roar as Jessica Stanley was planning on having a massive house party for her birthday. All week I had listened to Emmett and Jasper moan in complaint.

'Please Carlisle! We wont get drunk. We'll be sensible!'

'Please Carlisle! We will be back before midnight'

And every time they begged Carlisle would just laugh at them and reply with 'As if'. Alice, Rosalie and I weren't as bothered about missing the party, as none of us had any desire to be near Jess. She wasn't really one of our friends, as she'd spent months trying to worm her way in between Jasper and Alice. It's pretty obvious that's its physically impossible!

Giving up, the guys decided to organise an evening of Rock band and booze for us, completely ignoring Carlisle's excuse to keeping us in the house. We would all end up stupidly hung over come Saturday.

We met back at the house after school on Friday and started setting up the drums and guitar for a session on the xbox. The house was empty and the coast clear, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be home until later on in the night as they always met up for dinner after work on Fridays.

Alice and Rosalie went down into the basement and grabbed us a variety of bottles, knowing it would be too obvious to take anything from the bar in the dining room. And I raided the kitchen cupboard for the left over plastic shot glasses.

We gathered on the comfy sofas in the lounge and I set the 5 shot glasses down in a line. I watched as Rosalie opened the vodka bottle and started pouring smoothly. When done, we all toasted to the greatness of Rock band and threw the shots back. The taste of vodka burned my throat and made me flinch as I squeezed my eyes shut. I'd never been able to take the first shot well.

A couple hours had passed and I had found myself leaping around the lounge, mic in one hand and the other hand in the air above my head. Emmett and Jasper were trying desperately to keep in time to the music whilst playing drums and lead guitar. Rosalie was lying across one of the sofas, and Alice perched on the floor giggling to herself. We'd all consumed far too much alcohol by the time it hit 5.30pm and as the next song started playing, the doorbell rang through the house loudly.

Not thinking anything of it, I kept singing and the guys kept playing their instruments, lost in concentration. Alice jumped up and went to answer the door.

That's when my mind goes blank and I can only remember little things. I remember still singing my heart out on Rock Band, then I was stood at the door, then Emmet was dragging me into the kitchen. He propped me against the worktop and got me a glass of water, laughing under his breath.

'What just happened?' I slurred. If I were sober I'd have been blushing bright red.

'You may have just been abit too forward with our new brother' Emmett laughed loudly and passed me the cold glass of water.

'Forward?' I asked taking a sip and feeling it hydrate my dry throat.

'Yes. I believe your words were 'Wow your stunningly hot! I would' He grinned.

'Oh' was all I could manage in reply, and slid down onto the floor, the room spinning around me.

'You and your drunken mouth' were the last words I heard Emmett mutter before I passed out, my head hitting the kitchen floor.

EPOV

I stood on the doorstep to the huge white mansion, rocking nervously from my toes to heels. I could hear loud music coming from inside, and a loud voice singing along.

I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

Within a few minutes the door swung open to display a petite girl, her hair black short and spiking out in every direction. Her facial features made her look pixie like. Then I looked at her eyes. She was finding it hard to focus on me, but all I could bring myself to do is stare at her.

'Can I help?' She giggled, looking me up and down bluntly. 'Yes you can. I'm Edward' I replied, abit fed up with her girly giggling. She suddenly straightened up, covered her mouth with her hand and hiccupped. 'Oh dear!' She whispered, blushing. As she recovered herself she reached out her hand to shake mine. I looked down at her hand, hovering in the air. She sighed and let it drop.

'Hello Edward. I'm Alice! One of your foster sisters!' She grinned from ear to ear.

Then suddenly another girl approached the door, swaying and still singing under her breath. She was the owner of that terrible screech she called singing.

'Wow Alice, who's your friend? He's stunningly hot. I would!' Were the first words to come out of her mouth. Alice laughed loudly and nudged her, ignoring her question.

'This is Bella, another of your foster sisters….' I nodded, realising that the doorway was now full of people. I looked over Alice's shoulder, which she noticed. She turned on the ball of her foot and pointed to the three others behind her.

'And that's Emmett!' She exclaimed pointing to a big built guy with short black hair. She carried on 'That's Rosalie' she pointed to a skinny blonde girl who smiled back at me. 'And last but by no means least, this is Jasper. The love of my life!' She took the guy by the hand and dragged him to her side. He smiled, looking embarrassed and awkward.

_Love of your life?_ I thought to myself. _Foster siblings dating? Weird!_

The girl who went by the name of Bella leaned forward to whisper in Alice's ear, breaking the awkward silence.

'Seriously Alice, who is he? He really is something to look at' It came out of her mouth as more of a loud slur instead of a whisper. Alice blushed and nudged her again.

'Is she drunk?' I questioned, looking at them all one by one. 'Scrap that question. Are you _all _drunk?' They all suddenly burst out laughing and I shrugged. 'Bella is a lot worse for wear then the rest of us, she gets abit carried away' Emmett replied. Deciding to answer Bellas question, I took a deep breath and sighed. 'I'm Edward….'

'Oh. Well. Hello Edward!' She replied, swaying into Emmett's arms. I rolled my eyes. _This is my new family? Jeeeez. _

'So, can I come in?' I mumbled and watched as they all shimmied back. Emmett took hold of Bella's wrist and dragged her through a door to my right.

I stepped into the tall bright hallway, looking around me curiously. I dumped my bag at my feet and looked back to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

'Well, we were just having a fun night in. A few drinks, abit of xbox' Jasper grinned at me, baring his teeth. I nodded 'Well then, I wont interrupt you. Where am I sleeping?' Jasper looked down at Alice who was stood infront of him, she shrugged back at him over her shoulder and turned back to face me.

'I'll show you your room'

I watched her glide across the hallway as I picked up my bag, and made my way up the stairs after her.

Half way up I heard a door swing open and Emmett's voice. 'Jazz, Bella's fully passed out on the floor'

I rolled my eyes again and kept following Alice up to the landing.

She walked quietly towards the end door of the hallway, looking at me over her shoulder occasionally. She stopped at the door and pushed it open, her hand never leaving the handle.

'This is your room Edward! I hope its ok' I stepped in and looked around. The room had clean white walls. To my left was a large wooden dresser. I threw my bag on the floor as it was giving me a terrible shoulder ache. I stood in the middle of the room still looking around. There was a television on a small table in the corner, and a massive double bed. _Sweet, _I thought to myself.

'I know its pretty empty and bland, but its your room now, you can whatever you want with it!' Alice grinned. I half smiled and nodded.

'Where does this door lead to?' I questioned her, taking hold of the handle and moving it slowly.

'Oh, that's just a joining door to Bella's room. Don't worry, we've locked it so their wont be any awkward sleep walking situations' Alice giggled to herself and I nodded again.

There was a sudden awkward silence in the room as we both stood looking around. Alice broke it by saying 'Right well, I'll leave you to get comfortable. Feel free to come and join us downstairs' I shook my head slowly 'I think I'll pass'. She looked a little shocked, but shut the door quietly behind her.

I sat down heavily on the bed and sighed. 'Home sweet home' I mumbled and leant to grab my bag. Dragging it on the bed, I unzipped it and starting unpacking my belongings.

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head. 'Ah Jesus!' I moaned, feeling the throb pulsate through my head. I rubbed my eyes with my palms and sat myself up on my elbows. Looking around the room, I could tell it was late. It was pitch black outside the living room window and the only light was coming from a lamp in the corner of the room. I sat alone in silence, suddenly feeling nauseas. 'Ah no no no' I cringed as I pushed myself off the sofa and ran for the downstairs bathroom.

Just making it, I pulled my hair from my face and emptied my stomach.

When I felt empty, I pulled myself up on the sink and splashed my face with cold water. I propped myself up and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Oh god' I mumbled, embarrassed by my own appearance.

When as refreshed as I could be in the situation, I stumbled into the kitchen and ran the tap, filing up a glass and downing it in seconds.

_Bed seems so far away, maybe I could just sit here for a little while_ I thought to myself, dragging a stool from under the bar and propping myself on it. I let my forehead rest on the cold marble worktop and shut my eyes.

So many people, my blood relatives and foster family surrounded me. Everything seemed perfect, everyone laughing together, sharing stories of times I'd made them smile in my 17 years of life. But then it went quiet all too suddenly. My families disappeared, vanished before my eyes. All that was left was one face I recognised but didn't know. He was stunning. Golden hair shining, green eyes piercing my own mud coloured irises. His skin was so perfect, pale and smooth. I reached out and touched his face. It felt as smooth as it looked. 'Who are you?' I whispered. He still looked at me, but the only word to escape his mouth was my own name. 'Bella' He whispered back. 'Yes, yes I am Bella' I replied, confused. 'Bella' This time he sounded louder, his voice sharper.

I woke with a start, feeling hands on my shoulders. I lifted my head from the cold surface, realising I'd fallen asleep in the kitchen. Carlisle was leaning over the bar, shaking my slightly. 'Bella' He said sharply, making my ears prick.

'I'm awake!' I exclaimed as he let go of my shoulders.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up around me. My whole family stood looking at me. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were all smirking from ear to ear. Esme looked panicked, but thankfully Carlisle looked calm. That's when I saw his face. He was leaning against the worktop; pockets shoved in his jeans pockets. He looked at me with a disgusted look. I frowned and rubbed my eyes again.

This time I focused on Alice, who was shaking her head. 'You look so disorientated' She laughed and everyone joined in, everyone but the boy who stood across from us. I half smiled and pushed myself off the bar stool. 'I must of crashed when I was getting a glass of water' I mumbled, and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her from the kitchen into the hallway.

'Who on earth is that?' I asked. She shook her head, confused. But replied 'that's Edward. You met him yesterday, I think you made an impression!' She giggled. 'Impression?' I questioned, now the confused one.

She rolled her eyes and nudged me towards the stairs. 'You didn't hold back on being nice! I believe the words 'I would' were used' I gasped and froze on the stairs.

'Nooooo' I moaned, remembering how I had greeted him at the doorstep. Alice was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

Recovering, she replied 'While you cringe, lets get you sorted out. You almost look as bad as you smell!'


	4. Down

EPOV

I was due to move into the Cullen house on Saturday morning, but news had got out that my dad was desperately trying to hunt me down and was getting closer and closer to the safe house. So the only option for me was to arrive early.

My care worker, Renee, had dropped me outside the huge mansion and had told me that if I needed her at all she was only a phone call away. She knew me, knew what im like. She knew, even though it would have been best for any other kid to be taken inside and introduced by her herself, that I would be more comfortable doing it alone.

My welcome was over whelming and, well, majorly alcohol inflicted. I had to get out of that situation as fast as possible. Alice was nice and polite by letting me do what I wanted to do, not kicking up a fuss and insisting I join them.

Im not big on drinking. Ever since my mother's death, caused by serious amounts of alcohol consumption, ive never cared for it. Seeing people drink their memory away frightens me. Seeing Bella stumble around like that just made my blood boil, she was so loud and over bearing. I just hoped she wasn't like that when sober.

I'd gone straight to my new room and unpacked my things within 15 minutes of arriving. There was a lot of shouting, singing, going on downstairs so I plugged in my ipod speakers and set my ipod down on them. With one single push of the play button the room was surrounded by familiar beats. I sighed and shut my eyes, whispering along to the words.

Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
pick me up now, I need you so bad.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, my eyes brimming with salty tears. The image of my mothers face ripped my mind apart. I crushed a pillow over my head, squirming into a ball. My knees pushed tightly on my chest made it feel like my ribs were slowly giving way. I held onto the pillow so tight my knuckles turned white. I let out one single loud sob and held my breath, trying to sort my head out, trying to pull myself together.

I often broke down like this, the fear and loneliness that overwhelmed me pulled me apart.

I'd never let anyone see me react like this, how could I? Im a 17-year-old boy, in less then a year I'll be a man. Men don't sob over their Mums.

I pulled the pillow away and shoved it under my head, stretching my legs out across the bed. I kicked my shoes off down onto the floor and let my eyes shut, losing myself in the music.

It gets me so  
down down down down.

When I finally woke, a few hours had passed. The play list on my ipod has played through so my room was now in silence. I sat up slowly and pushed myself off the bed. My eyes felt sore and sensitive as I turned on the lamp on the bedside table and squinted around the room. I glanced in the mirror to my right and sighed. My eyes were slightly swollen and red

'That's what you get for being a baby' I mumbled, disgusted at myself.

Straightening out my hair and clothes I looked at the time. 12.30am. Noone would be awake.

I made my way into the hallway and towards the stairs, needing something to wet my throat. I had no idea where the kitchen was and stumbled into the living room accidentally. I sighed and looked around the tall white room. Every piece of furniture complimented the other. It had to be said; the Cullen's had taste.

That's when I noticed I wasn't alone in the room. A small body was sprawled across one of the sofas, a mess of hair scattered across the cushions. Bella. She looked so peaceful; the only noise in the room was a soft snore escaping her mouth. I smiled to myself, she was quite cute, it's just a shame she felt the need to binge drink.

I rolled my eyes. What am I thinking? Cute?

No sad soul who felt the need to drink themselves into oblivion would ever have any respect of mine.

I had already taken a dislike to the girl.

I left the room and went to find the kitchen. Once I had, I stood in the doorway, looking around at the pristine marble floor, marble work surfaces and its intense shine. Everything in this house was spotless.

I rummaged through the cupboards and finally found a glass. Leaning across to run the tap, I suddenly heard a loud gagging noise come from across the hallway. I gulped down the water and sat the glass in the sink, leaving the kitchen to investigate.

There was a door down by the wide stairs that was slightly a jar, obviously where the noise was coming from. I stepped closer; realising Bella must have woken up. I rolled my eyes and went into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa opposite from where Bella had been sleeping.

That's what happens when you drink yourself into a stupor, idiot. I thought to myself.

I shut my eyes, noticing how the gagging noise had died down to a silence. I then heard footsteps come into the living room behind me and sighed. Expecting to see Bella slumbering across the room, I sat up and looked over the back of the sofa. I was then greeted by a familiar comforting face, which made me smile. Esme, my foster mum, was stood smiling from ear to ear.

'Hello Edward! Im so pleased you're here. Im so sorry we weren't in when you arrived! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow…' She was broken off by Carlisle who was stood next to her looking down at his watch. 'Technically today' he finished off her sentence and smiled at me. I laughed lightly and nodded 'Its no problem, I just went straight up to my room to unpack. I was feeling tired after the journey from Chicago'

Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa where Bella had been lying and held hands. They were the perfect image of a happy couple. I'd never seen such a content pair of people.

'Sorry its so late, and if I woke you' I apologised, feeling like I'd disrupted the whole house. Carlisle smiled reassuringly at me. 'Far from, I believe it was Bella who has been throwing up loudly' Esme replied, laughing lightly to herself.

'And we do apologise for the rest of our foster children. Had they been expecting you they'd have been far more grown up. We know how alcohol is a sensitive subject for you and we of course understand completely' Carlisle said.

I shook my head 'Oh no, I was early. I really didn't mean to be any bother' Esme laughed lightly again. 'Really Edward' She replied 'you really haven't been any bother. We'll just be making it very clear to the rest how drinking so much will be prohibited from now on'

I sighed 'Please, don't change anything on my account'

Carlisle replied 'We only want to make your comfortable. The others will understand, they've all had to start out with a new family at some point' I nodded.

There was a silence for a few seconds, before I blurted out something I couldn't help but ask.

'Does Bella usually drink that much?'

Carlisle and Esme both laughed together and Carlisle replied. 'No, far from. She has never been one to keep up with her siblings. She does try' Esme whispered 'Bless her'

I nodded; maybe I had got the wrong impression of her after all.

'Though' Carlisle cut through my thought 'she will be a mess in the morning…'

I nodded. I was dreading it. Seeing people hung over and feeling so terrible after drinking so much always made me angry and upset. Its all self-inflicted head aches which was so uncalled for.

I repeated my earlier thought out loud, leaving out the uncalled for childish name-calling. 'That's what happens when you drink yourself into a stupor…'

Carlisle and Esme's faces straightened out from smiles to serious expressions.

I took as my queue to leave, feeling bad for being so judgmental within hours of being in their house.

'I think im going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning'

They both smiled weakly at me and I left the room, pacing across the hallway and taking two stairs at a time, in a hurry to get back into my room.


	5. The Fourth Drink Instinct

EPOV

The night passed as a blur of uncomfortable sleep, caused by the unfamiliar bed. I'd woken up at roughly 9 and made my way downstairs, throwing on some clean clothes. I did want a shower but I didn't know which door upstairs led to the bathroom.

I shut my bedroom door after me quietly and stood in the hallway, rubbing my sore eyes. Making my way down stairs, I realised that the Cullen's were definitely late risers.

My stomach rumbled as I entered the kitchen, secretly hoping noone was awake before I was.

I stopped in the doorway, shocked appalled and strangley crushed at the site infront of me. Bella was perched on a bar stool, her face pushed down onto the marble worktop.

Her tiny petite figure was curled up around the bar. I sighed to myself, not understanding the urge I had to hold her tightly, to keep her safe.

Trying to force myself to ignore the feelings, I opened the fridge and found an open carton of apple juice. I poured some into the glass and put it back into the rack in the fridge, spinning on my heel to take a long look at Bella.

_So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned  
Says, "Girlie girlie, you're at your best when you're sober"  
And she slurs, "No no, just one more"  
And one turns into four  
The fourth drink instinct is taking over._

As I gulped down the last of my drink, Carlisle joined me in the kitchen.

He was smiling widely at me, a newspaper shoved under his arm. 'Morning Edward!' He whispered as he passed me, copying my actions and pouring himself a glass of apple juice. 'Hi Carlisle' I replied, not really knowing where to look.

He leaned next to me on the worktop and looked at Bella, I followed his eyes and we both sighed. 'She's a mess' He whispered. I nodded back, feeling my face mould into a look of disgust, but my heart ached.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ I thought to myself.

'I'll try and wake her….' He whispered again, putting his now empty glass in the sink. He crossed the kitchen, stopping across the breakfast bar from Bella. She started mumbling in her sleep.

As he took hold of her shoulders, the rest of the family shimmied slowly into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. Esme followed after them. It was pretty obvious what she had done; waking them up and making sure they were all downstairs to face me after last night.

'Bella' Carlisle whispered, nudging her. She mumbled again, making Emmett Jasper Alice and Rosalie laugh between them. Carlisle nudged her harder, obviously getting fed up.

'Bella!' He said louder in her ear, making her eyes flicker open. He took a step back to observe with everyone else.

Bella's head rose from the marble worktop, her eyelashes flickering.

Alice was the first to talk, saying 'you look so disorientated'. Everyone laughed, everyone except me. All I could do was feel angry.

_How is someone drinking themselves into this state remotely funny?_ I thought to myself bitterly.

'I must of crashed when I was getting a glass of water' Bella replied, getting up from the stool and taking Alice by the arm. Before I could blink, they vanished through the kitchen door leaving the rest of us stood around, baffled.

The rest of the day was spent with my new family. I had an in-depth tour of the house from Alice before Jasper and Emmett took me for a drive around Forks, showing me the school I'll be joining on Monday and the surrounding reservations in the area. I hadn't seen Bella all day until we all sat around for dinner. We'd decided to order take out, saving someone the effort of cooking.

'Are you feeling better Bella?' Carlisle grinned from the head of the table. I looked up at Bella who was sat across from me.

A blush spread across her pale cheeks, making my heart twinge again.

**_Stop it!_** I shouted in my head, directing it to my chest.

Bella nodded 'I'm really sorry about last night, I did get carried away. Never again' She whispered, taking a bite of her food. Emmett snorted and grinned 'If you say so Bells….'

The dinner carried on with easy conversation, to my relief.

As we all stood up, picking up plates and left over take out boxes, Carlisle took me to that side. He took the plate from my hand and sat it on top of the one he already held.

'We have a welcome present for you Edward' He smiled broadly. 'You really shouldn't have' I replied, shocked.

He shrugged back at me 'Its no problem at all'

'I'll just put these plates in the dishwasher and we'll head outside' He called as he walked out of the room. 'Outside?' I questioned loudly. Jasper was now stood infront of me smiling. 'Yep, outside' He replied and lead the way out to the front of the house.

Everyone was stood in a line on the drive, looking at the garage doors. I stood in the middle, wondering what the hell was going on.

'Hurry up Carlisle!' Esme called lightly. I looked around, not being able to see Carlisle. 'He's in the garage' a small voice said from the left of me. I looked to see Bella smiling shyly up at me. 'O right' I replied, focusing back on the large black garage door. 'Excited?' Bella asked. I nodded, not looking her in the eye. 'And confused' She giggled at my reply as the garage door started opening slowly.

Carlisle was stood beside a silver Volvo, his arm resting casually on the roof of the car.

I stood in silence, not getting the surprise.

'Edward' Bella whispered. 'The car is the present…'

**As you can probably tell, I got impatient and wanted to bring the 'having feelings' thing into it haha.**

**Not the best thing I have ever written, but its progress I guess.**

**Thanks for reading guys, and the great reviews =]  
**


End file.
